


For The Sake of Proficiency

by VieLeGuerre



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieLeGuerre/pseuds/VieLeGuerre
Summary: He walked out of the bathroom and saw her sitting casually at the table, still in her jeans and flannel, one foot on the ground and the other up on the opposite chair.She raised her eyebrows at him and took another sip from the longneck in her hand. “You done?” she asked, deadpan with notes of impatience and appreciation. He cocked an eyebrow and raised his jaw, looking through his lashes down at her. She took in all that face, all that skin. He always looked so beautiful.
Relationships: Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	For The Sake of Proficiency

**Author's Note:**

> Stevie and David visit the Love Room after their walk home from Ted's dinner party in Season 1.

David looked himself in the steamy mirror one last time. Tonight wasn’t about to be sloppy and silly under a surprising mirror, scarlet and light-speckled and high enough to float. He knew about the mirror now, dammit. Tonight, they’d agreed outright instead of relying on weed and hysteria for cover. “For the sake of proficiency,” he repeated Stevie’s words to himself. This was about the technical excellence of two people who had each spent the better part of the last two decades fucking performatively and remotely, like cage dancing. He knew it wasn’t true, but he wanted it to be; that’s almost the same thing.

He walked out of the bathroom and saw her sitting casually at the table, still in her jeans and flannel, one foot on the ground and the other up on the opposite chair. She raised her eyebrows at him and took another sip from the longneck in her hand. “You done?” she asked, deadpan with notes of impatience and appreciation. He cocked an eyebrow and raised his jaw, looking through his lashes down at her. She took in all that face, all that skin. He always looked so beautiful. 

David smiled, “One of us has to be the pretty one.” He squared his shoulders, still speckled with water, and the bottom of the skirted motel towel swished a tiny bit around his knees.

“Yes.” Stevie agreed with an eyebrow. “One of us does.” She took another long drink and didn’t bother keeping her eyes to herself as she swallowed. David stepped slightly forward, still primly out of her reach. 

“You comfortable?” he asked brattily. She sparkled at him in reply. It made him feel like he was her favorite joke. “I mean,” David extended his hand as he gestured to her position, and she caught it and pulled him in close, between her spread legs. She made him feel special, in a way he actually really didn’t like. It made him want to take care of her, and of himself. Extra weird because he’d noticed that she, too, hid the realest parts of herself reflexively, and that she, like him, dripped with the kind of sex that is the best obstacle to intimacy. But maybe this was good. He wouldn’t need too much from her.

“Something wrong?” She tilted her chin up to him as she challenged from her seat. He cupped her face in his hands and bent down, barely brushing his lips against hers as he answered, “Mmmm not at all. I’m living for your big dick energy.” She ran her hand up the back of his neck and took a fistful of damp hair, but instead of devouring him she hovered her mouth over his and breathed. 

He almost whimpered before he got hold of himself. This was the technical program. This was about their proficiency. Not her BDE and how she kept him guessing...not her unselfconscious genderfucking standoffishness that turned him on and on and on. Get it together, he reminded himself, it’s showtime now. He knew he was sexiest when he was unknowable and unknown, and he wanted to be his sexiest for her now. But, he felt himself get wet and his head started spinning as Stevie’s lips and tongue began to work his mouth. She drew his hand to her jeans and he felt her smile as he flicked the button open deftly. 

“On your knees,” she told him firmly. “Suck me.” 

Oh God, David prayed. Oh God, oh God. He pushed the towel off and knelt, naked, his fingers under her jeans just inside her waistband. He bent his head and brought his mouth to her crotch, pressing close, biting and breathing hot through the worn denim as he unbuttoned and unzipped her. He slid the jeans down her hips and she only helped a little, lifting her ass just enough off the chair. She shrugged the flannel open and off (she'd taken care of everything under it while he'd been prettying). As soon as her clothes hit the floor, she resumed her stance and he returned his hot breath to the fabric of her black cotton thong. 

He took all of her vulva into his mouth as he breathed. His tongue traced the thinnest part of the thong at her center as his lips pushed hers behind the cloth, sliding her folds together. He teased himself, drawing it out, denying himself the heady feeling of drowning in her. Every cell of his body was parched and desperate for her taste, and he smiled at the whole-body throbbing ache. He loved this; loved hurting himself so perfectly by keeping his worship tightly contained. His long fingers moved her thong aside just enough to let her wetness and his mingle tantalizingly as he slid his tongue against her.

“Goddamn,” Stevie said. “You’re the fucking worst. Give me that tongue.” Self-abnegation wasn’t her style.

He met her eyes, snotty and self-satisfied. He dragged her panties over as far as they’d go and smiled with all of his teeth. Holding her open with his thumbs, he dove in, letting his nose and tongue sink into her, then rolling his head back so his strong, slick mouth dragged all that thick wetness up through her folds to her clit. He pulled the thong over to the other side and did it again, this time letting his tongue slip inside her just slightly at the beginning of his long lick. She squirmed as he let go of her panties and then moaned in frustration when he tugged the center of the waistband down, just enough, and kissed her chastely there. 

“Off,” she demanded. “Off, off, off. David. I need it. I need it, please…” He’d heard her ask for what she wanted. He’d never heard her beg. Something for her flared in him, a choking, confusing combination of protectiveness, affection, and desire. His hands worked fast and he came up grinning with the thong in his teeth. She snatched it out of his mouth and grabbed his hair and pulled him in. His fingers ran up and down her thighs as he pulled her legs up over his shoulders and settled his tongue against her clit, fluttering it as he sucked on her. He loved the way her dark curls held her scent and her wetness, he loved the tension of her lower belly against his forehead as he made her muscles wring her out. He felt her take his hand, extend two fingers, and slide him into her mouth. The pads of his fingers stroked her tongue gently until he pulled out and sank them sure and deep into the wet heat below his chin. She came and he fucked her through it, both of them gasping for air as she flooded his mouth and bucked against his hand. 

“More,” she demanded. “You know what I want.” She didn’t like to come down. She preferred to fuck while the end of an orgasm still shimmered through her. He stood, lifted her, and backed up to the bed. He sat when he felt the mattress hit the backs of his knees, her ass against his thighs. She pushed his shoulders. He fell on the bed and scrambled to accommodate her as her hands scraped his chest, his hips. She grasped his cock and sank all the way down. 

She rode slow, maddeningly and expertly, pulling him with her as she moved. She watched his eyes shut and his wet mouth go slack as she visualized herself as a fist clenching around him. She let her head loll back for a moment, with her eyes closed, feeling him full and hard inside her, knowing he could see every inch of her glowing body from her chin down to where they joined together. She kept bending back, held his ankles, and felt him right against her front wall, where she kept him, clenched and released him, the roll of her hips making his dick rub relentlessly on her spot. 

He was awestruck by the beauty of her. He used the mirror, and watched her get where she wanted to be. He saw her using his body like he had always done to his reliable fucks; he’d get to the right position and grind it out from there, feeling amazing and anonymous and totally controlled. But suddenly, technical proficiency felt to him like dying. David arched his back and lifted her hips, pulled out enough that he just teased her entrance. “Open your eyes,” he said, and deliberately, firmly, David thrust back into place. 

Stevie groaned but her eyes stayed shut. She smiled. David felt everything in him reach out for her. “Come back,” he said, more tenderly than he meant to, “come back here with me.” He took his hand from her hip, slicked his thumb with spit, rested his palm low on her body, and put his thumb just short of touching her clit. David pulled back from her again and roughened his voice as he said, “Open your eyes.” As his hips pushed his thumb against her clit and his dick perfectly back into place, her eyes popped open and met David’s in the mirror. 

They saw themselves open like a book, her head thrown back and hair streaming behind her, his broad chest with its thick, soft hair, her breasts high, tight and luscious, his hands moving on her ass and hips and clit. The gaudy, anachronistic glitter of the disco ball surrounded them, otherworldly, and he suddenly remembered that this stupid honeymoon suite was the first gift of their friendship. She’d made room for him to keep the clothing that expressed who he was and wanted to be. She’d kept safe things he’d taken when he only had 15 minutes to gather what he could carry. She made a way for David to keep hold of himself in this shithole town. Suddenly, he realized, he wasn’t just connected with Stevie. He was devoted to her. They were devoted to each other. It hit them both at once, in their filthy beauty all over the red sheets, as they stared up into each other’s eyes in the mirror.

David swore she almost winked at him then, as he held her hard and thrust as she ground down, chasing even more fullness and even more friction. He felt her coming before she did, and pulled her forward toward his chest. “Yes. Harder,” she said as she placed one hand beside his shoulder and the other fisted tight in his hair and they kissed hungrily, faces together, her hair shrouding them both. He grabbed her ass, spread her wide, and fucked her through the waves of their orgasm as she screamed into his mouth.


End file.
